The instant invention relates generally to physical fitness machines, and more particularly, to a mountain climber fitness machine.
Numerous ladder devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to for rescue of people during the event of fire emergencies. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 918,333 of Kobb; 688,147 of Zajicek; and 480,518 of Roberts, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.